Meeting You Halfway 2: Come Back to Me
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: It's the sequel to Meeting You Halfway. Will Jou regain his memory?
1. Re Introduction

**JWEC:** Argh! Damn it, Maddy! If you really wanted me to write the damn sequel, you should have said so!

**Maddy:** But it's so much more fun this way!

**Zack:** Alright, ladies and gents! For those who haven't read the title and figured it out, this is the beginning to the sequel of **Meeting You Halfway**.

**Jou:** I hate not remembering you.

**Seto:** Not as much as I hate you not remembering everything we had. And I do mean _everything_.

***Jou blushes***

**Maddy:** Dammit! These people have been tortured long enough! Let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:** I apparently missed the day I was declared owner of Yu-Gi-Oh and lost my chance. That blows.

**Warning: **Slash, AU, _**serious**_ OOC for Jou

**Summary:** Will Jou ever regain his memory?

**Pairing: **Who other than the puppy and his dragon?

_I paled. Partial amnesia._

**Jou POV**

I watched as Kaiba paced the floor, ever so often looking at me and running his fingers through his hair. I just smiled at him. Inside my head, however, I was losing it.

_Inside Jou's Head:_

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! Why did __Kaiba__ of all people kiss me?! _

_Not that it wasn't nice, and his lips were soft AND I AM __SO__ OFF TOPIC! _

_I realize I've had the hots for him for years, and this could be my chance…but given our history, could he just be screwing with me? Is that why he wanted that business meeting?! To screw around with me so I would lose Jay Inc?! Oh, oh HELL no._

_I will _not _be made a fool of. Not anymore._

_We're now returning to reality. _

"Hey, Kaiba, could you quit pacing? You're making me dizzy."

He stopped to look at me. He lingered for a moment before sighing and plopping down in the chair Serenity and Mokuba had filled a moment ago.

"I'm sorry, Ka-Jounochi. It's kind of hard to deal with the fact you don't remember anything about the last four days."

"Well, I'm sorry, too. You make it sound so nice." I paused. "Hey, uh, Kaiba?"

He looked up at me, silent and downtrodden.

"Do you mind telling me what went on the past couple days?" At this his cheeks got an adorable hue on them.

He shook his head. And as his face grew gradually darker, I had a feeling he wasn't being fair. I felt my jaw dropping.

"I don't believe you. I would tell you."

He looked at me with pained eyes, like he'd lost someone he'd loved very much. "Ka-Jounochi, I realize we've had our differences in the past, but if you were in my position, you'd understand why."

I turned away. Years had passed and this bastard still had to be right. A long silence passed between us.

"Anyway, Jounochi, the hospital's going to discharge you in a few hours, and I'll have to take you back to Kaiba Mansion. All your belongings were there from…before." I looked at him, but the way his head angled, his sapphire eyes were hidden by his bangs. He looked fantastic, as always. But now…oh dear gods was he gorgeous!

"Okay. I've never been there before, so you'll have to show me around."

A small smile lit up his features. "Naturally."

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Seto POV**

I watched the puppy from my seat on the limo. He was uncharacteristically quiet, almost shy.

"So what exactly do you remember?"

I seemed to have broken him of his reverie. "I remember we had a meeting for Tuesday. I can't remember what we talked about or what we did later that day. I remember that we were in an elevator, but nothing after that. I remember that bitch hit me over the head and knocked me out, and then there's nothing at all. Just a big hole."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep," he responded. Suddenly he was fascinated by the Mansion. "Wow, this place is unreal! It feels familiar, though."

I smiled to myself. If only he knew.

I showed him to his room, the one next to mine. When he asked me why I was doing this, I simply responded I was helping out an old friend. He fell into bed and started dozing off. Once I knew he was asleep, I kissed his forehead, waiting to say the three word phrase as I left the room.

"Love you, Kat," I murmured.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Jou POV **

What is with this man and kissing random parts of my body?

**JWEC: **There you have it. Chapter one. And don't sweat it…Jou will remember the amazing sex…soon enough.


	2. Moving Along

***mumbling heard from JWEC***

**JWEC:** Working…finishing sequel…must please fans…

**Zack:** As you can plainly see, Alyson is working really hard on this. I'll be filling in for her. As of now, Maddy took the muses to do whatever they do that allows the plot bunnies to regain their libido. This is a really great story, and I'm proud of my host and Hikari. Especially Alyson, who's been working her nonexistent ass off trying to finish. But enough about us. You probably want to read now.

**Disclaimer:** Alyson nor I nor Maddy own Yu-Gi-Oh. The show would probably be off the air.

**Warning:** Slash, the boys' softer side and an extreme amount of fluff

**Pairing:** Katsuya J. & Seto K.

**Seto POV **

I snuck out of my room, and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. I knew I shouldn't have taken advantage of him like this, but I missed my Katsu so much. He was so peaceful when he slept. I barely disturbed him when I climbed into bed with him. I simply stroked his cheek; I could push away all those other feelings for now. "Kat, I'm sorry. If I just had dealt with that woman earlier, you wouldn't be like this. We would just be happy, and maybe could talk about those things I said Thursday. But like I said Thursday, I'll love you nonetheless." He sighed softly. I felt a surge of emotion, and a smile snuck its way onto my face.

However, he tested my resilience when he leaned into my hand. I stifled a small horrified gasp. Pulling my hand away, he whimpered slightly, and I couldn't help but smile. I placed my hand back on his cheek, and he smiled slowly. I lie down next to him, and let my arm hover over where I would normally put it. He growled quietly, snuggling into me, going as far as to yank my arm over him and flick his leg over me.

Oh yeah. I was in deep trouble when he woke up. I looked down at him again as I panicked slightly. He seemed comfortable with me there. Oh well. Might as well enjoy myself.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**Jou POV **

I yawned as morning vibrantly forced its entrance into my head. Damn the sun for rising this early. I turned over, smiling to myself as I gave Seto his escape. He's never been the best one to sneak into a room. He's actually a little klutzy. But he's my klutz, and that wasn't changing. It probably didn't help that I was awake when he came into the room.

I had allowed him to touch me and lament over me, and I really had to resist this previously unknown underlying urge to comfort him. Naturally, I was surprised when he told me he loved me, but more surprised when my body responded like it was conditioned that way. I opened my eyes just a little bit to see he had fallen asleep, and he had this angelic face when he slept, not that I would have guessed.

It was then the flood-like rush of memories came and slapped me in the face. That triggered everything…except for what happened out of the elevator, and how this came about. And oh gods, were there _memories._ I mused over when we went out to the café Zane worked at and just talked. The photo shoot, too, where we posed like a Yaoi couple. The press conference, too, when he told he loved me. I especially remembered the first time he kissed me, and how he tasted surprisingly sweet like sugar and of black currants.

I had searched deeply into my newly gained repertoire of memories, but I couldn't find exactly what happened. There was just fuzz, like looking through a pair of really dirty glasses when you don't need them.

After reluctantly giving up, I had to decide on what to do. I could tell him I'd regained some of my recollection and watch some of that sadness break off, or I could wait until I got everything back, subtly overplaying the reaction a little. In the end, I decided on the latter, the securities outweighing the risks by one. Besides, I would also be able to gain some new memories on the way. This could be fun.

I slept for a little while longer before Seto reentered my room. He looked like he was hiding guilt behind his parental face. You know, the one that tells you that you sleep like there's no tonight and you need to get your lazy ass out of bed. (A/N: I get this look a lot on weekends.)

"Kat, get out of bed," he mumbled sleepily. I blinked awake before making my next move.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, shocked. It sounded vaguely familiar, but it didn't, on the other hand.

He blushed when he caught his mistake. "Your name is Katsuya, isn't it?" I nodded slowly. "Consider it a nickname."

In my mind, it was definitely a pet name.

Nonetheless, he took it in stride. I rolled my eyes. It was a very Seto like thing to do. "You should call me Seto, too. It is my name, after all."

"Isn't Kaiba your name too?"

At this he sighed and walked out. I really didn't mean to give him hell, but I had to play with him, just a little.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

**(A/N: And here we need to make a HUGE time jump. I'm sorry, guys, but the way the plot bunnies reproduce, this is essential for the plotline's continuity. Blame Maddy if you want to. Back to the boys)**

**11 months later…**

**Seto POV **

Jou and I headed out to the doctor. It had been about a year since everything happened. The doctors had warned me if Jou didn't get his memories back soon, he would lose them forever. This made me sick to my stomach, the possibility of losing everything we'd had.

Even so, we still went out this morning. It would have been our year's anniversary today. Mokuba and Serenity had left for college, living in the same space. They had really found love in each other. They each sent us postcards every summer. I missed them like crazy, though.

Jou and I were really close. Not as close as I would have liked, but it was nice to have him around. I almost felt like I was betraying the Jou that loved me by falling for the one that didn't. He still lived at the Kaiba Mansion, claiming to be too lazy to move out. He was probably worried about my loneliness like a good friend would. Every morning, we'd drive in our respective cars and drive to our respective companies. They'd basically finished the interconnector between our buildings, which I didn't have the heart to stop. It would actually be unveiled tomorrow. The new Jou was glad to help fill in for his former self tomorrow, but I knew deep down it wouldn't be the same without my Jou. I did keep the positive mindset, though. Even if I'd lost a lover, I'd gained a friend.

I remembered when the doctor ordered me to reveal to Jou that he and I were lovers before his accident. He flipped out in a shocked manner, going as far as to faint. I laughed nervously and drove him home. Another night, he caught me looking at the pictures from the first photo shoot we had to do. His eyes had glowed subtly, saying he looked like he was very happy with me. I was pretty sure of the same thing.

Today was a new day, though, so I waited for Jou like I always did.

"So? What's my prognosis?" He asked the pudgy man testily.

I looked from him to the poor little man. He was shaking terribly.

"Well, sir," he began. "You're still running low on time." He turned to face me. "There's not much more I can do. I can only wish for the best."

"Thank you." He scurried out of the room. I turned to Katsuya. "Are you okay, Kat?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I will be, Seto. Until then, we'll see what happens."

I nodded sympathetically. "You ever need anything, just say so."

"I will, thanks. And thank you for keeping an eye on me for eleven months, Seto. It means a lot." He paused. "I'm sure I was very happy with you."

I blushed a little. "Thank you. I didn't have a choice."

He laughed a little. "Why?"

I suddenly felt torn. This was my chance to start over, a second chance for the underdeveloped relationship between Jou and I. "Because I care about you," I shrugged. It was extraordinarily difficult to keep that nonchalant.

He smiled. "You're a great friend, Seto." I blushed. Goddamn embarrassment.

"Is that all I am to you?" I murmured, hurt. The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

His beautiful gold eyes widened in realization. "What did you say?"

I sighed. "You're more than a friend to me, Jou. You've been my rival, my brother, my only challenge. You were also a lover, my confidante. I loved you very much, and honestly, I still do."

He looked at me, gracefully climbed off the chair, walked quietly over toward me and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"Why the hell do you have to make this difficult?" He whispered, wrapped around me tightly. I didn't answer; I just dropped my arms in confusion.

"I love you, too, but part of me feels like we should take this slowly…just in case I get my memories back after you decide you want the old me back. I'll never be him, you know. I can't replace him, even I know that. Don't try and say someday I might, because it won't happen. Old Jou holds a special place in that icy heart of yours. I can help mend your heart, but…someday you'll want the Old Jou back, and we'll see what happens."

I took in this new information slowly. "So it's a fresh start, right?"

He sighed. "Yes." He very quickly kissed me before walking out of the room. It was a very innocent one, like one between schoolchildren. For now, I could live with just that.

**A/N: Okay. Don't hate me. This is incredibly necessary for the plotline. Also, if it seems like I'm desperately trying to finish this sequel off, it's because I am. I have this one scene that I've been dying to write, and then we'll wrap this bad boy up. I have a new story I've been writing. If you liked Saving Seto Kaiba, you'll love this new one. Thanks for your patience, guys. Zack, Maddy and I are working hard to keep you around. Back to work!**


	3. Alright, You Can Go

**JWEC: **All right ladies and gents. This will be the last chapter of the sequel. I'm really sorry it didn't develop the way I wanted it to, but I really should have ended it a while back. *sweatdrop* Anyway, like I said last chapter, I've been tampering with a few story ideas…I think you'll like the newest one a lot. And also like I said, if you liked Saving Seto Kaiba, you'll like this one. And without further adieu, the final chapter (yes, it's time for him to remember the amazing sex. But, I cut the lemon short.)

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, Yu-Gi-Oh would have lasted a whole single season if I owned it. That'd be about it. :D

**Summary:** Just a few memories Jou has. The idea is he has all his memories back at the point where he's telling his stories. It's the same format from the epilogue of Saving Seto Kaiba.

**Warning:** The final chapter. There will be some serious lemon-y goodness, and of course, I can't just let you go _that_ easily.

**Pairing:** Katsuya J. and Seto K.

**Jou POV**

_**November 29, 2009**_

"God, I can't stand you sometimes!" He snarled from across the room.

"Yeah, because you're just a ball of sunshine all the time, Seto Kaiba!" I growled back.

This had to be one of our more volatile fights. Here we were, arguing about the stupidest things. All I did was drive myself to work that day. We'd been riding together to promote the still-fake relationship.

"Because you're the judge of all things happy and ignorant, isn't that right, _mutt_?!" He mocked cruelly. I stopped and stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

I felt angry tears brewing behind my eyes. He hadn't called me mutt since high school, the bastard. "Either way, you bastard, we have a paparazzi photo shoot this very second." I heard my voice crack and immediately regretted talking.

I dried the damn traitor tears on the back of my hand, and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. My eyes, thankfully, weren't red. Seeing as our companies shared the same fate, I couldn't just let KaibaCorp go down the tubes. I dropped my head as I heard him so damn gracefully spring from stair to stair.

I pulled myself together and went out there. Damn it, it wasn't fair! Why couldn't I stay mad at his perfection?! I went over and straightened out his collar. He'd slipped the turtleneck for a casual blue shirt that was a little lighter than his cobalt eyes. I mentally slapped myself while keeping the grimace on my face.

"Are you okay, puppy? I'm sorry if I—" he started.

"Save it," I deadpanned icily. "This is strictly business. Get the apologetic look off your face and try to look like you're having the happiest damn time of your life." I dropped my arms to open the door.

The flashes began. There was a group followed by group type of order. I plastered a fake smile on my face. If the reporters were listening carefully, they could hear us arguing during the space between the waves.

"You were crying," he whispered.

"It doesn't mean anything," I angrily whispered.

"Paparazzi. Smile," he warned. The fake smile returned. I hugged him and tried to look dependent and soft. From my view, he did look the part of the possessive, jealous, protective boyfriend. It was really hard not to just forgive him and let him kiss me until I was mush in his hands. Those were the days. But I was stronger than that. At least, my will was.

They left and we had about 10 seconds as they reloaded their cameras.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Jou. You know I would never intentionally hurt you."

I snorted quietly in response. "You called me a mutt, bastard."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it," he whispered while brushing his lips by the corner of my mouth. Damn that bastard for knowing me so well. I shuddered and pulled away when I heard a reporter talking.

"Kiss him! We need a good kiss picture!" I looked up at Seto and felt the smirk twitching but not quite making it for a moment before I reached up and planted one on him.

I pulled away with a pop. He looked dazed, and the cameras were snapping away even faster.

I smiled, though it wasn't a fake one anymore. Seto was in for quite the make-up make-out session later.

**(This one's a dual memory)**

**Seto POV**

_**December 24, 2009 (1 minute to midnight)**_

Things had been going really well for the relationship. He was abstinent still, though, and it was driving me crazy. Naturally, I was being the best boyfriend I could be and being patient. Unfortunately for Jou, I found a loophole.

We'd been technically dating for at a year and a half. I hated to pressure him, but I was really beginning to miss my old Jou. I hated that New Jou was right. I decided that I wanted them both forever. New Jou was here to stay, and I loved them both. But if Old Jou wasn't coming back, then I guess I needed to move on. Therefore, with Serenity's assistance, I picked out a small piece of jewelry.

I was putting my heart and most of my sanity on the line tonight. He sat in front of the slightly overtly decorated Christmas tree, the glow from the fire flicking beautifully off his face.

"This is our second Christmas together," he remarked.

"Hopefully it won't be the last one," I murmured. The fire made his eyes warmer than usual.

"The second one in my memory," he sighed.

"Hopefully, you'll remember this one forever," I wished nearly silently. He looked adorably puzzled.

I got down on one knee. I saw tears creeping into his eyes. God, he was beautiful.

"Katsuya Jounochi? I love you—the old you and the new you very much. I promise to love you for eternity. Will you please marry me?" I was so nervous I was shaking.

"Of course. Especially because you said please." I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I took his left hand and slid the small piece of jewelry on his finger.

He looked at it. "Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled before tackling me. I laughed before rolling over. "Anytime," he murmured before I kissed him very softly.

"So what does the inscription say? I couldn't see it."

"Oh," I thought about it for a moment. "It says 'My life and my puppy, Katsuya. I love you. Seto, forever your dragon.' That's why the dragon and puppy nuzzling are engraved on it."

**Jou POV**

"My Dragon," I repeated. Something suddenly clicked. I remembered it all now. The meeting, where we first proposed the idea of us to fake a relationship for the KaibaCorp-JayInc merger. I remembered when it was acting anymore. I remembered that first night after we got out of the elevator. It was our first night together. I was blushing just thinking about it.

"Jou? Are you okay?" He shook me very lightly. I looked down at him, remembering how perfect he was that night, how he still is, and how much I truly loved him.

"Seto. I remember," I murmured.

He looked at me, awestruck. "That's spectacular," he sputtered. Suddenly his eyes were sad, and I wanted his happier face back. I missed it so much. "But do you still…you know…"

"Yes! Of course I still want to marry you! But now," I breathed. He shuddered slightly.

"Now what, Jou?"

"Two things. One, to you, Seto, it's Katsuya, Katsu, or Kat if were alone. Only Jou with company, okay?" He nodded. "Second, follow me." He rose to his feet, and held out his hand to me. The ring really shimmered. White gold with a puppy and dragon nuzzling with the inscription that brought me back the rest of me.

I tugged him up the stairs and into the bedroom we shared so long ago. I was a little rusty in this department, but I knew what I wanted.

I stretched up and tugged him down to crush my mouth against his. He seemed surprised. I thought he knew me enough to know how spontaneous I was. Very casually, my arms draped onto his shoulders, and he snared my legs on his hips before gently pressing me into the bed. It occurred to me this would be the first time we ever did this in a bed.

There's a first time for everything!

I began to quickly unsnap the buttons on his shirt when he caught my hands rising on his chest.

"Are you sure you want this? It has been a while—" he started breathily. I silenced him with a kiss before I continued for him.

"Almost two years of sexual tension between us and _that_ is all you can say to me?" I moaned as he trailed minuscule kisses done to the place I remember trying to cover once. Naturally, of course, this was favorite hickey spot on me. Seto did always consider me very fragile, which is probably why he was extremely gentle with me.

_**Lemon Indeed!**_** Watch for the **_**Lemon Clear! **_**Sign at the end of the citrus. POV Switch!**

Slipping his hands under my hanging shirt, I moaned on his neck as he explored. God, I had missed this so much, I thought as he put the shirt off my arms and onto the floor.

"Gods, still so very delicious. You're so lucky I didn't ravish you after you admitted you loved me."

He simply blushed, and I slipped the jeans he wore off so I could gaze at those legs of his. Still long and curvy, I allowed my hands to trickle down to his thighs. The skin was smooth and creamy. It was all I could do to remember he was probably like a virgin all over again. I started at him from the top, kissing him from the top of his head, buried in his soft, sweet-smelling blond hair. He twitched as I continued to take my time, stopping to taste his dark rose nipples. My puppy was gasping for me to continue.

I smirked at him before finally having mercy on him. I descended to his turgid flesh, flicking my tongue out to swirl the blood-red head, and gently blew on it. I tasted his pre-come again, and reminisced on the sweet-salty taste. The strangled moan was enough to get me to swallow his entire length. He gasped out in pleasure, begging me to let him release. I hummed my permission, and I swallowed everything he had to offer as he rode his orgasm out. I dragged myself up to meet his kiss-swollen lips.

"Still spectacular, even after all this time," he praised. I laughed before kissing him softly. Naturally, I couldn't be satisfied with a chaste little kiss, as the lower half of my body reminded me. My 'innocent' Katsuya slid his tongue across my lip and delved into my mouth when I moaned. I could've sworn, the way he kissed, I would have come a few seconds later, had I not pulled away.

"You've only got the first phase," I murmured seductively, and suddenly something hard was poking in my thigh. I gave him a smirk that would have shamed the 3 Yami's into disappointment/permanent hiding.

_**Lemon Clear! (Yeah, I was lazy and cut it short)**_

_**May 9, 2010**_

**Jou POV**

"Seto! Come on, we're going to be late," I called from downstairs. I knew subconsciously this would happen. When Seto and I got busy on a major project, he never got any, and sudden a Playgirl magazine and his right hand were his best friends.

He also apparently needed to get laid to stay on schedule.

He was there, of course, not a hair out of place. "Come on, we're going to be late!" I growled. I had to drag his sexy ass out to the garage, passing by Roland and dragging him into his car, which I proceeded to drive. This caused him to whimper. I promptly shot him a CEO-level death glare to shut him up.

We were there in record time, but not in enough time to make the beginning of the board meeting. I pulled him into the elevator, and pushed the button to our level. We were on the 14th floor when Seto turned the Emergency Stop key. I reached to turn it back on, but he stopped me, pressing my grabbed hand to his lips. He nudged me forward until I had my back to the wall.

"Seto, we don't have time for this," I moaned-scolded as he kissed my neck. "We're going to be late for our conference—"

Suddenly, he took both my hands in one of his and pinned them against the wall above my head. "One thing about being a CEO is that you're never late. Everyone else is simply early." I heard his voice, rough with need, and I felt my resolve slipping.

"So, no, Kat. We are NOT going to be late," he said before hungrily devouring my lips. I moaned like the good little bottom I was, and prayed sincerely he didn't break me in half.

_**May 16, 2010 **_

**Seto POV**

Here I was, back at the hospital. I swear, I had married the biggest bad luck magnet/klutz ever to walk the Earth. I gave the door that separated me from my husband a dark, icy glare as I paced. The doctor was in there, speaking to him.

It felt like endless hours, waiting outside the door. Finally, the doctor peeked out and waved me in. I noticed when I walked in, Katsuya's face lit up brightly. I swooped down and kissed his forehead lightly. I sat down next to him and tried to sweep the golden blond bangs from his forehead.

"He seems to have hit his head when he walked into that wall. He'll be fine, and should be able to go home tomorrow," the doctor said methodically.

I sighed as the doctor teetered from the room. "What am I going to do with you?" I murmured.

He smiled at me before responding. "Well, considering we're married and I own half our company, you're stuck with loving me."

I quirked a smile before Katsuya slid over and patted the space next to him. I climbed in next to him before closing my eyes.

"Kat, what happened?" I asked in the same exasperated voice.

His face got a little grim before he answered. "Well, I had just received a call from Serenity. I was down the hall from where we were having a board meeting. It turns she wasn't pregnant after all…she got the test mixed up. I ran into a wall after I heard the news."

"Who else took one? Mai? Anzu?"

"Actually, just for fun…me." He smiled sheepishly before silently burrowing his face in my shoulder. He knew I was stunned, and this brought me down to Earth. I always responded in one of two ways. I either fainted, or snuggled back in with him. He seemed genuinely surprised when I buried my face in the same soft golden locks.

A baby. Wow. I meant to talk to him about it, but as always, Kat was always one step ahead of me with a hand extended out to me, the same promise. I would always meet him halfway.


End file.
